blood_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
Economy, Government, and Geography
United Blood Nation Laws In the United Blood Nation, U.B.N. for short, there persists a country of Blood Foxes that have started a government that heavily resembles the United States. The rules are the same in the sense of Freedom of Speech, Freedom of Religion, Freedom of Press, Right to Bear Arms, so on and so forth. Although there are rules put in place that are specific to their species, such as the one stating that if you lose your fur, you must wear a shirt and pants. These things are to prevent public nudity, because no one wants to see the six nipples on your belly, you disgusting creature. The other laws are put in place to prevent population issues and protect the citizens of the U.B.N. You cannot have more than one litter of pup, if you do not follow this rule you will be fixed and put in jail for up to ten years. The rule of fixing, or as it is called “The Law of Fixation”, states that you must be fixed after one year of age, if not, you will also be sentenced to ten years in prison, along with being fixed. This law is stated and enforced throughout the country. You also may not breed with anyone closer than a fourth cousin. Power Supply Blood Foxes don’t even know where their power comes from, little do they know right on the line of the equator only 1,000 miles away from their islands lies a huge stone plate the size of their entire nation multiplied by three, or the size of America, Canada, and Mexico if you are from Earth, on this stone plate there lies solar panels across the entire surface of stone. These panels have wires that go down, surrounded by a cable jacket of stone, into the ocean. The stone like cable jacket goes down to the planets crust, and straight to the Main Land, the power supply is distributed across all of the islands that are connected by bridges. The wires run through 90% of the mass of bridges and provide an unlimited amount of power to the states. Blood Foxes aren’t dumb, they just do not care enough about learning where their power supply comes from. Unlike humans, who have an interest to explore and colonize, Blood Foxes lack that interest, and have not experienced it throughout their entire history. Some believe the power supply was started by ancient Blood Foxes, but it is really the panels put there by Amanda, or “Boss” as she calls herself. The same can be said about the water supply and filtration system. It is next to the panels and was put there by Boss. The filtration system is powered directly by the panels and can support the entire states sewer system. The walled nation has access to none of this. This being said, electricians and plumbers are very rare to find. The job market has an especially high demand for doctors, firemen, and many other emergency facilities. Because of the fact there are almost no plumbers and electricians, doctors, firemen, and other important rolls are filled better than on Earth. Language and Currency These foxes speak English, purely because Boss has spoken English to them and in turn, they have learned and taught each other the language for thousands of years. The only other language these species know is their native tongue, basic fox calls and more complex ones they have developed over time. Through the years their native tongue has developed to the extent of if they were to try to speak with a wild fox they would only be able to understand certain words. These foxes of coarse have nuclear and extended families that they treat differently depending on the person. One cannot say that they all love their families or all hate them. They are unique to each Blood Fox. Nuclear families know each other best since the foxes, if they have pups or not, choose to stick with one mate when in a socially developed nation. These foxes, in addition to knowing English and having similar social classes to the USA, also use US currency. Boss has also implanted this value in their culture, making sure the amount of money is stable to the population. Religion The inhabitants of this developed state do not have any view of religion common to our world. Some believe a savior named Amanda came down from her realm, created this world and the Blood Foxes in it, and left the world after she began her teen-years. They believe that she aged so slowly and grandly that it took thousands of years for this to happen. People gather in packs on Wednesday morning to worship their lord. The foxes come out of their house and go to the Sacred Cove, a place where grass grows from dry sand and flowers are plenty. They tend to the wildlife in the area for one hour, leave gifts on a stone pillar extruding from the grass, and go back to their homes. Population and Population Growth These foxes keep their population stable by enforcing the Law of Fixation and using pup control. These foxes have a population that doesn’t increase more than .25% each year, with the increase rate decreasing by one point or increasing by two points every ten or so years. The population is a medium size and no one takes up too much room, keeping space for wildlife and using means of transportation that do not pollute the world. How is this possible? Well they have homes like in the united states, with not too odd or different from them other than the fact instead of stairs they have jagged walls made for climbing that they can scale faster than stairs. In addition to the wall they have one huge outlet either in their basement, closet, or garage made with high voltage. This outlet charges high powered batteries that for their cars, and other vehicles, preventing pollution issues. They live in these houses for obvious reasons, shelter and protection from the cold, rain, or other harsh elements that can harm them. Climate, World, and Map The island on which these Blood Foxes have created a nation is found in a separate dimension than Earths’. The world is the same climate wise and contains more than the islands alone. The Blood Foxes as a species do not explore past their land. They have yet to find more continents and bodies of land that are outside the map shown below. The country is near the equator on this planet, and the climate is mild. The islands rarely get snow and if they do it becomes a state of national emergency seeing as these creatures do not survive in cold weather. In the fall the temperatures can reach a "cool" 75 degrees Fahrenheit, at night it becomes as low as 70 degrees. The winter brings temperatures 5 degrees below, 65 during the day and 60 in the night, although on rare occasions it can become as low as 45 degrees. This hasn’t happened since the winter of 1895, as it is 2019 as this is being written. Government: These creatures run a capitalist government, of course it isn’t full capitalism. That would be chaos. The economy rises and falls like the United States does, but the people consume different products. As these foxes are mammals who have fur and grow quickly as they age, baby clothes are not sold much and are only kept in market for the occasional Blood Fox who ages oddly or gets its growth stunted. The demand for these child care products is not high. Flag: The flag of this country as shown to the right, represents the four most common colors in each shape, with pink as the main color plainly because they find it pretty. This quality yet again shows the lax attitude of the Blood Fox species. Fauna and Flora: The vegetation of these isles is almost identical to the United States. Fish, deer, elk, bunnies, and other game can be found for food on these islands alongside a plethora of crops. Tomatoes, green beans, potatoes, corn, wheat, and all other types of vegetation indigenous to the USA are grown here on the Main Land, Land of Light, and DarkLands. The Land of Light has especially rich soil that comes in many different varieties used for lavender, honeysuckle, mullein, roses, and many other flowering plants. Festival of Light: These plants are used in festivals thrown once a year in spring when the flowers are in their prime. The plush, light green grass is trimmed to perfection and flowers are planted fresh to celebrate their appreciation for growing these stunning flowers. All are welcome to join the Festival of Flowers as long as they do not smoke, ruin the atmosphere, litter, or make any other kind of disruption. No cussing is allowed at these festivals, everyone gets along for one day of the year, they participate in making flower crowns for each other, eating honeycomb, berries, and fish. Berries are also widely grown in this state, with the strawberry being their state fruit. Resources, Mining, and Trade: Blood Foxes do mine for building materials and other things that they find pretty. Silver, diamonds, and gold can be found in their lands, some silver can be mined out of Clawstone mountain found near the Sacred Cove. These precious stones and gems are fastened in to jewelry and sold around the states, but most do not wear them. Buying the jewelry purely to look at in a box of shiny stuff they hide in their house. Trade in the states is fairly common, seeing as the bridges connecting the Main Land, Land of Light, and DarkLands are suitable for both cars and walking by paw. They trade berries, melons, fruits, jewels, and other goods using this transportation system. The foxes are also keen to share their resources with others and show people new ideas. The bridges become crowded when festivals are started, for example the Festival of Flowers hosted by the Land of Light. Adoption on Earth: If you choose to get a pet Blood Fox it is important to know that they have equal intelligence as a species to humans, and it is like adopting a child. Therefor you must take great care in raising them, or else you will have a big problem. Most of these foxes have a tendency, to be hot headed, lashing out if abused or treated poorly for a long time, they can become angry at the world and abuse people in effect of the abuse. Like humans. DarkLands Food and Resturants: The DarkLands is home to many tasty restaurants, unlike the Land of Light, the DarkLands people are generally overweight because of this. The Land of Light has citizens that mostly feast on fruits, honeycomb, vegetables, and fish, while the DarkLands feast on local joints; “Mikies’”, “Barbs’ Burgers”, and “Daws’ Dogs.” Note that these restaurants have primarily possessive names, including the name of the owner, and what they make. This is because Blood Foxes can be possessive in nature. That is beside the point, Blood Foxes in the DarkLands eat junk food.Category:Economy Government Geography